No one's invincible
by EvenStarsAreToFallSometimes
Summary: When you come back from a book after months of loneliness you can't just pretend nothing happened, this sort of experiences leave scars, and you can't just ignore them and go back to your nomal life. This goes for humans as well for shinigamis, Kid can't just forget everything he went through in the Book Of Eibon, so here's my story. (rated M cause I don't know the rating)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fanfic and it's manga based, right after the return of Kid from The Book Of Eibon. Without annoying you anymore I'll leave you to my fic, I hope you'll enjoy, thanks for reading.**

_23 September, 2013 _

_Dear diary,_

_Today's the day after the rescue of Kid, we were able to save him after all. We went through the seven chapters of the Book Of Eibon, we fought against our desires, against ourselves, and thanks to Black*star we saved him, we saved Kid. Yeah, we saved him….I wonder if we really did. When we exited the book, we found ourselves against Noah, no time to welcome him home, no time to be happy of his return. I wasn't even able to look in his eyes. We had to fight. Like always. I don't feel like writing all the story of the battle, that's not what's bothering me, that is…what is bothering me is…well, I don't know. I can just sort of…dduce it. That's just, when I resonated with Kid and Black*Star, I felt sad. Really sad. But I chose not to think of it. Then again, when the battle finished, I wasn't able to move, after all I was badly injured, but I saw Liz and Patty hug Kid and cry on his shoulders. I smiled seeing that they finally were together again. But something wasn't right…..When I saw his eyes, Kid's eyes, they weren't like before…they were…old. Like someone who lived for years…that saw wars and peace, happiness and sadness, love and hate, fear and pain. They weren't years…they were ages. And they were so tired…and sad…and tired. They were like my mom's…when she found out papa cheated on her…eyes of silent pain. Eyes of someone resigned to himself and has nothing to lose. They were empty eyes. They made my smile fade away, and a tear was suddenly and slowly falling down my cheek. I wiped it away and looked again to them. Liz was crying like a fountain, she was hugging Kid so tight that I think he could barely breathe. Patty had released him from her hug and was now laughing at her sister's reaction. Black*Star was laughing with her and Tsubaki had a worried smile on her face. Soul was with her helping her stand up and Kilik and his weapons just looked amused at the scene. How's that that I was the only one to notice his sadness? I looked then at Kid and he was smiling. Maybe I was wrong. But, how can I put this in words…that wasn't really a smile. I think it was a fake one. My mom always told me to look in people eyes, cause smiles are so easy to fake. And in his eyes there still was that tired and sad look, though the smile distracted from it. Why was he sad? He returned safe and sound, professor Stein said that after all he was good, just a little stressed from what happened. But still…He looked like he worked hard on an incredibly difficult project, he spent days and nights on it, he didn't sleep because he had to complete it. And that wasn't the project that you want to finish, cause it means a lot to you; it was the type of project that you __**have**__ to finish. That type of project that you think it doesn't need that much attention from you, but you give it that much cause others think it needs it. That's also that type of project that you don't get satisfaction from, cause it's an obligation, a duty. I couldn't look at him anymore…his face…his fake smile that was really out of place with those eyes he had…I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't stand the others' faces, smiling and all, some were also laughing, while he was crying inside. I told Soul that I needed to sit and rest cause I was very tired so he left me next to a tree and went to welcome home Kid. I didn't know if I had to be angry or sad. Angry to the others cause they didn't understand his feeling, and angry to myself cause I was sitting under a tree without doing nothing. Or sad by seeing all that pain hidden by a stupid smile that nobody could see through. I felt useless, doing nothing and saying nothing. I brought my legs to my chest and hid my head between them. I wanted a little time to think. Then before I could notice I fell asleep, and from what I was told, professor Stein healed me up and then they brought me home, where I woke up. Everyone went back home and soon it was like nothing happened. I ate dinner and went to bed, but here I am, asleep at 2 in the morning, writing this diary, cause I thought it would help me think and understand. I didn't understand so much, excluded I'm really a nut case doing this at 2 a.m. But what should I do, I can't sleep after all. I'm trying to remember every little particular to clear things up. __Either he's sad, or I really need to go to an oculist and get glasses. And it's Kid I'm talking about! I don't need to worry about him, he's strong, and unlike my other friends he has a brain. _

_Hell who am I trying to fool…I won't stop worrying about him, will I? It's just that he seemed so demotivated…like he's got nothing to do in his life, like he's got no goal! He wanted to create the perfectly symmetrical world, where did that goal go? I wonder what happened to him, I really want to know, I want to know why those beautiful eyes color of the fire are now that lifeless. They are so empty. Every time I'll look at them they'll stab me with their pain and sadness. Even if I always used to calm down looking at them. That's not like it anymore. His eyes changed. They say :"The eyes are the mirror of the soul", does this mean that his soul changed? That that book changed him? I don't know anymore. He is walking down a path that doesn't exist, dragging himself through the ruins of a destroyed soul picking up the pieces of him that sometimes he lets fall. And I am just looking at him while he moves a foot in front of the other one not knowing why. What do I do? I really have no ideas….what do you do when someone is breaking down right in front of your eyes?_

_God I'm so tired…I'll try get some sleep before my alarm knocks me out of my dream to inform me that I have to wake up and go through another day of school…before it says me that tomorrow I'll have to meet him…before it tells me that I'll have to look in his eyes and see again all of his pain…. _

_ Maka_

**Ok, here we are. My turn to speak. First of all thank you for reading, again, it means a lot for me. I would like if you leave a review, just to know if someone actually read it. It doesn't matter what it says. Just leave it. And you'll get a cookie.  
However, *ahem* This chapter is really short, but that's because it's a sort of introdution, and, well, I didn't know what to write in it anymore so...  
I promise I'll write something longer next time, if there will be a next time, that should be in 3-4 days. I don't know if this is gonna be a KiMa, just if you're leaving a review let me know what you think, ok?  
Bye you all, hope you'll have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Today I woke up at 10 a.m. and had breakfast, cause i'm on holiday these days, all good, i go to see if anyone read my fic and from a quite expression i go O_O. THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE FOLLOWS, THE FAVORITES AND THE REVIEWS!  
Really this morning I was all excited to submit the next chapter and see what would you think, so here we are!  
Anyway, to the reviewers:**

**QuantamTheory: Thank you for your compliments! I added spaces in the fic, like you suggested, and you were right, it's better like this! Thank you! **

**Guest: Thank you for the review, I'll keep on writing to improve, now i leave you to the chapter, i hope you'll enjoy!**

**And now, to the fic!**

* * *

Kid's P.O.V.

I'm finally home, we won the battle against Noah, and went home. Home. I missed this place. I make my way to my room saying to Liz and Patty that I'm gonna get some rest. While I'm walking I look at the paintings, all lined up and perfectly symmetrical. I look at the floor, it's perfectly clean, the walls are white without any sign of dirt, and even the rooms are clean and perfectly symmetrical. There are so many things I didn't even notice of my house. Or maybe from the last time I was here it passed too much time for me to remember everything...I put my hands in my pockets and I keep on walking to my room. I open the door. It's clean, without any hint of dust. It's a lifeless room, nothing that shows that someone lives there. That's my room. I'm surprised they actually tidied it up for me. I should thank them. I jump and land on my bed letting my mind wander in thoughts of various things, from stupid one like who has to cook dinner, to important one like the Kishin and the plan to defeat him.

But the tongue goes where the tooth hurts, and I find myself thinking of what happened in the book of Eibon, what the Index told me…

_Flashback_

_I'm mid-air, that Noah put me in this stupid book again, it's really annoying, I can't do anything in here. Guess I'll try and tidy up this mess, it looks like that man hates it too so that's a good hobby for now…_

_I pick up the words and put them in order, it's incredible for me, that's really an amazing thing, even if I don't know why. I mean, it's poetic, isn't it? A guy who wanders inside of a book, taking with him words and concepts and making them the way he wants. Like he has complete power on what to say and do in that book, but after all he can't even exit it. Cause the words that he so easily move from a paragraph to another one are also the bars of his inexpugnable cage. _

_I ordered a paragraph and I'm going to tidy up the others but on my way I find that Index staring at me. I roll my eyes and let it be. I take some other words from the pages and set them up, but that…thing is still staring at me. I get annoyed so I ask:_

"_Why are you looking at me like that?" It comes out with a quite irritated voice._

_Silence, it doesn't answer, I wait for other two minutes looking firmly at it, and it looks firmly at me. Nothing happens so I shrug my shoulders and go back working. I set up an entire page waiting for it to speak._

_I fly to another paragraph but before I can even touch a word, its voice stops me:  
"Why are you setting up the words like that? Noah will get angry." I look at it with a raised eyebrow. If that man is gonna get angry for what I'm doing I can't ask anything better._

"_I hate messes like this. I'll tidy it up so it'll become symmetrical" I answer._

_It looks at me for another while then:_

"_Why symmetrical?" I let out a heavy breathe, then I tell it:_

"_Because symmetry is perfection. To me it's like this. Everything for me has to be symmetrical" I don't even know why I'm answering it. At least I can spend some time talking other than tiding this book up. Maybe, even if I don't like his company, he will help me. I'll keep on with this._

"_Why have you got such an admiration for this "symmetry"?"_

_I think over the question. Of course I'm obsessed from it, she carved that in mind since I was born…with her sweet words…_

"_Mind your business" I say with a cold tone of voice. There's a limit to what I'll say to him._

_It looks at me with the same expression from before. I'm beginning to really hate it… I turn again to choose the words I'm gonna take from the paragraph._

"_Not everything is symmetrical" I knew he would ask something like that so I quickly answer, sure of myself:_

"_It doesn't matter, I'll make those things symmetrical" Another pause. I don't like where this conversation is heading..._

"_So, you're doing this just because you think something's right only if you think it's right, and if it's not you'll make it like you want" I turn to look at it, and I stare at that object wearing pages like clothes with a determined face:_

"_Sort of" _

"_Is that your goal? Your reason to live? To make everything symmetrical?" I mumble on the question for a while. _

"_Sort of" The silence of the book stumbles on us. Words slowly fly from a paragraph to another, making all the work I did vane. Probably that Noah is watching us and reordering his book like he wants._

"_What's your reason to live then?"_

"_I have to become a shinigami like my father and then balance life and death. And I'll do it symmetrically" I answer, already sure of what to say._

_The Index looks at me and lift his head to the left, still looking at me. I don't move a muscle, then an answer comes from his mouth. _

"_You __**have**__ to?" I open my mouth as to say something, then I realize what he said and what I said earlier. Why did I say that I __**have**__ to become the new shinigami? Isn't it what I want? I let my head fall and I look at the space under my feet. I mentally repeat his words many times, then the voice of that thing recalls me from my thoughts._

"_So?" I wide my eyes and stand up not knowing what to say, still looking at the "floor". I open my mouth one more time, but nothing comes out from it. I feel the Index staring at me. I'm in a maze. I always thought like I could choose to be a shinigami or not, everyone always told me that. But it doesn't matter if I want it or not, I __**have**__ to become a shinigami. They deceived me. Death Scythe, Professor Stein, Marie-san, **my father.** They never said it but that's the reality: I __**have**__ to become a shinigami. If I don't who will do it? I'm the only one, the only heir. It's time to think of it, do I really want to become a shinigami? To be the responsible of death and life in this world? To rule on the Earth without doubts? To become immortal and take the souls of my friends? Of the people I love? Can I really do something like that? I never asked myself that. I always thought of how to be like my father, but…How can I live if the things and the people I live for die and vanish…?_

_Index's P.O.V._

_Seems like the guy doesn't even understand what the fate reserves for him…I can actually understand his father's choice, but he did wrong by not saying his son what his life is gonna be like…I don't think this guy will get angry for this, he doesn't seem the type. But now he looks really puzzled, I don't know either if he really wants to be a shinigami, or if he will ever become a shinigami._

_I really put him in trouble, didn't I?_

_End of the flashback / _Kid's P.O.V.

What am I going to do? Am I really going to be a shinigami? And if I will, will I be able to stand what the fate reserves for me? Will I be able to…one day…take my friends' souls…? I…

"Kid we have to go meet your father! Hurry up and change yourself!"

The situation is going from bad to worst.

This is gonna be terrible. I don't want to see him. I really don't want. Nothing good is gonna come from this. I can't look at him like I always did, he raised me up to be his successor and now I'm thinking that I don't want to become a shinigami. Yeah he raised me up to be a shinigami. That's the only reason I'm here now...The only reason he wanted me for...

"Hurry up Kid!" Liz calls again.

I can't just lock myself in this room, I guess I'll just wear another fake smile to fool all of them up like I already did with my friends. And no one will notice it. My uncertainty will hide behind another fake smile, I will restrain my sadness and my pain deep inside of me so nobody will hear their screams, my own fear will be scared from me and will follow them, finally I'll wear something heavy so they won't see how weak I am now. Simple, isn't it?

_Death room_

I'm in front of the door, this enormous door. I remember that when I was 8 I always asked someone else to open it because I couldn't by me, since I was too small. Liz and Patty are at my sides, one to the right and one to the left. Patty's smiling while Liz's looking at me motioning me to enter the room. I sigh and open the room.

It's the same path as always, with shiny and encouraging guillotines above your head, that menace you to fall any moment. I walk the little way to the center of the room and I notice that other than the mirror and my throne there are monitors everywhere. Father must need them for the research of the Kishin and to coordinate all the teams. He's standing in front of me, 10 meters away though. Spirit sits on my throne. My throne. I give him a death glare. He seems to notice it and so he gets up from it and goes to my father's side. He looks at him with a questioning look, but the Death Scythe looks away and stays silent. When I'm approximately a meter from him, he turns to me and greets me with a very loud voice: "Hey, Kid! Wassup with that face? And what are you doing standing up there? Hurry up and give your father a hug!"

I look at him with an are-you-serious face, I open my mouth as to say something to him while he's waiting with his arms opened but he suddenly hugs me that tight that I can barely breathe:

" Father…please...let…me…goooo..." I say with the little voice I can manage to use considering my lungs incredibly squashed from my father's hug. He hears that and lets me go. Then he stares at me for some minutes while I try to catch up some oxygen and hugs me again. I take a deep breath before he can do that, not wanting to die from suffocation, but he doesn't hug me tight like before, and while I'm still surprised that I'm still alive I hear him say in a whisper into my ear: "Your father missed you Kid".

I can't believe what I heard. He…missed me? He releases his grasp from me and goes back to his first position, saying things I don't even listen to. I look at him wide-eyed while he keep on saying stupid things. He said he missed me. He didn't lie. He said that with his heart. His wavelength didn't change. He truly missed me. He loves me. Like any other father would do to his son. How could I doubt of him…?

* * *

**This is the second chapter, i hope you liked it. I lightened a little the atmosphere of the story after the introdution, also you know, the return from the Book Of Eibon isn't the only thing I'm gonna write about, this is only the start, I've got a good sequel in my mind, so wait for other chapters, the story is more intricate than it seems like! Thank you for reading, and leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I posted the other chapter something like a day ago and here's the other one. i couldn't stop thinking of this story so here's the new update. Also, QuantamTheory, aw you make me blush XD Thank you for your review, and anyway i should be the one to thank you u.u  
I leave you to the new chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Maka's P.O.V.

Like I thought the alarm kicked me out of my dream, which I don't even remember, and took me back to the sad reality. I get up from my warm bed and I walk sleepily to the bathroom, I wash and ready myself then I go in the kitchen and cook the breakfast. I make the usual, eggs and bacon, and as I put the meal on the plate, Soul makes his way to the dining room's table. He greets me with a half-mumbled good morning then sits and eats. I copy him, and after I finished I put the dishes in the sink and quickly wash my teeth, followed by my friend. Out of the bathroom I notice the weather's really cloudy. The sky's a dark grey cause of the clouds and the rays of the sun hardly find their way to reach the ground. I sigh and take the coat and the umbrella, before noticing there's only one. I'll share it with Soul if necessary.

I call him and after waiting for him, we can finally exit and go to school…and spend there another 5 hours of our lives…wonderful…and I also have to talk with him…this will be a long day.

_DWMA_

We enter the class just before it starts raining, I hope this storm will finish by the time I go home…it's not a little rain, it's a very Storm, with the capital letter. The drops hit the glass of the windows of the class like bullets, and the thunders don't help the situation.

Also we're having a dissection lesson with Professor Stein later, it will be as scary as hell. Much alike the book, Frankenstein, when the doctor tries to bring to life his monster. Yes, it will be really scary. Just imagine Professor Stein's evil laugh while, with his scalpel, he opens his poor victim in halves and the thunders roar in the storm. Poor me…

I come back to reality and think of what I will say to Kid to convince him to talk to me. I just guess I'll take him apart from the others and ask if something is bothering him. I yawn cause of the lack of sleep, and when I open my eyes I see Kid, with Liz and Patty at his sides, walking into the classroom. I let out a sigh of relief when I notice that he hasn't got that look of yesterday, but a little improved one.

He looks like he's worried from something, but he has not got that sad and empty look from yesterday anymore. I'm really relieved, I know neither how nor why, but thank Death he seems to feel better.

I look at him another time, he's sitting in his desk looking to nothing, with a worried and uncertain face, I'll go ask him what's going on, and if he doesn't spill it out by himself, I'll force him to spill it with some good Maka-chops. I move some paces in his direction but the bell stops me. Guess I'll talk to him before we go home. I look at him one more time, then the noise of the professor's chair tells me that I have to return to my desk and "try" to go through another day of lessons on dissecting animals.

_Hours later…_

The bell saves me from myself and my suicidal thoughts brought to my mind from today's dissection. I do some stretching before standing up. The lesson wasn't that bad. It was _worse_. We had to watch the professor while he was mercilessly cutting in pieces a cute poor little bunny! A bunny! I can't stop thinking of that poor animal…

"Did the lesson impress you that much?" Tsubaki said from behind me.

"Poor bunny…" I mumbled to myself, I think she heard it because she smiled a little and giggled.

I turn to see her and while she begins to talk of something random I see Professor Stein talking to Kid and pointing at me. I raise up a questioning eyebrow looking at them and Professor Stein makes me sign of reaching them. By that time Tsubaki already understood I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying and turned to see what I was looking at.

"Professor Stein is calling you, you better go" I nod and walk to them, with a slightly surprised expression. After I made my way there I ask:

"What is it? Is there some problem?" I look at the professor then at Kid, but our teacher is the first to speak:

"You know Maka, the caretakers that always come here cleaning up what remains of my experiments say they don't want to do that anymore" He says with a smile. God, isn't he thinking he can just leave this sort of work to me, is he?

"Yes, it's what you're thinking it is" Kid says with a sigh. My face turns to a desperate look. He can't ask me to go clean that mess, please I can't…the…the poor bunny…

"I-" That's what I'm able to say before the professor cuts me off with:

"If you two won't do that, I'll give you a 2"

What!? Is this some sort of blackmailing!? And why me!? What did I do to deserve something like this?!

"W-why us?" I say pointing at Kid and me.

"Cause you're the best in this class, and since I gave a lot of homework this time you're the only ones I can exempt from that, cause you" he points at me: "You're the most intelligent in this class" Why I'm not glad of this now? "And you" he says pointing at Kid: "You're Lord Death's son so you won't be really needing to study, because you already know perfectly the science of souls"

I look at him with the mouth half-opened and with appealing eyes, trying to let him understand that I could never do something like that. But Professor Stein is Professor Stein, and like he entered the class he left it, leaving a still shocked me and an annoyed Kid alone in front of the teaching post. I look behind me for a second but I can't even do that. The others already left, without us noticing, probably because the professor said them we were going to clean up the classroom. And no one stayed to help us! Even Tsubaki left. I try look again behind me, but that's no use.

"What do you think if you just tidy up the students' desks while I clean…uh…that?" I turn to Kid and look at him like he's saving me from certain death:

"Really? You would really do that for me?" I ask in front of such of a kind act in my rewards.

"Yeah, if you don't want to I'll do that for you, don't worry" He says with a little uncertain tone of voice. Then I can't help but hug my savior with a death grip and quickly run to take the things that will help to clean while shouting: "Thank you Kid, you saved me, I'll go take the stuff to clean up the room!"

Kid's P.O.V.

Oh well, wow. Did she hug me just because of that? I mean it seemed like no one ever made her a favor. Well, I must count that her friends are Black*Star and Soul, and by that her acts are understandable…

She said she would go take the stuff so I'll just wait here. I sit by a chair next to the window and listen to the bumps of the drops on the glass. It's from this morning that this storm is going on like this…I wonder if it will be finished by the time Maka and I finish cleaning the room…

Maka's P.O.V.

"Ok…here is the broom…then some rags…and a bucket with some water…oh, I also have to take some bags…" I say to myself, while looking in the caretaker's magazine. I finally find the bags and run back to the classroom.

Kid is staring at the rain, sat next to a window, he doesn't notice I entered the room, so I look at him for a while. I decide to walk to him, so I leave the stuff next to the teaching post without making noise, and I move some paces towards him. I begin to stare to the rain, too. I always liked it. The rain. There's so much beauty in it, and it often makes me cool down when I'm sad or angry. I love to stand without an umbrella under the rain, then to move my arms toward the drops and let them flow by my body. It's strange, the rain. All the drops fall and die hitting the ground, but when you offer them help and safety by lifting your arms to let them fall on you, they fall to the ground anyway, even if you tried to help them, to save them…they prefer to die and be with the others than live on your body without their friends…

"Do you like it too?" I jump at his voice suddenly bringing me back to reality from my state of trance.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" He smiles apologetically at me. I turn to go take a chair to sit next to him.

"If I like it? I love it" I say dragging with me the chair and then sitting near him.

"There's not a reason, but when I listen to the casual noise made from the drops that hit the grounds, I find peace" I begin to stare at the window, and what's behind it. We do that for a while till he gets up and walks near to me:

"From what you said we can stay here all the day looking at the rain, but we still have to clean the class, and it's also getting late, so we better hurry" I look at him then I stand up too and we walk together to the teaching post where I left the stuff.

"Are you really gonna clean…that?" I say while pointing at the remains of the poor bunny on the desk, still sad for the end that poor animal did…

"Yes, I will, I already said that, didn't I?" He says with sigh, then he adds: "Poor bunny…" Looking at it.

He takes the bag and some gloves and goes to the desk, I turn and take the rag to clean the desks, and after I did that I clean the pavement with the broom…

He finishes before of me, so he offers me a hand, and I handle him the other broom I brought from the magazine. The class is finally tidy and clean after one hour of hard-working, and we head out of the school.

That's when a realization suddenly hits me. Soul already took with him the umbrella and I haven't got one. Uh…the rain is still hitting the ground hard…I can't go home without anything. And like I thought all the umbrella from the entrance are gone…

"Need a lift?" A voice from behind me asks. I turn and Kid is looking at me smiling and showing me his umbrella. I smile and let out a sigh: "Seems like that"

* * *

**3° chapter! I'm happy i reached this point, next traguard to the fifth one! I thank you evryone who read my story, and please, leave a review, work goes faster knowing that someone cares for what you write! Thank you again and see you to the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyy! I didn't post for 2-3 days because i wasn't sure if this chap was Ok. Then i said me "Idiot this is your fic, you can write everything you want in here" I realised that my inner self was right and that she is an amazing inner self too. Why, are you asking, am i making all of this fuss? Read the chapter. **

* * *

Maka's P.O.V.

Kid and I are now on the school's stairs, under the rain that still doesn't want to finish…Soul obviously forgot to even think of how I would come back home without an umbrella. Or maybe he tought that I would walk between a drop and another. So I'm now sharing with Kid his umbrella, he stayed with me to clean the classroom. We walk silently down every step and while I listen to the rain, I let my mind wander.

Soul is gonna cook today because he forgot of me. And not just ramen, I want a good dinner. What could I make him cook? Mmh…Nothing comes to my mind now…but…I'm almost sure I'm forgetting something. It's not normal. I forget nothing. Better summarize what I did today to clear up things. Well, I went to school like always…I witnessed the poor bunny's dissection…then I cleaned the classroom…and…I'm now going home with…KID! How could I forget something this important?! I have to talk with him!

I look at him from my side. He's wearing his usual outfit, a white shirt with a skull bow-tie, a black jacket and black trousers. His jacket is unbuttoned and shows a piece of his shirt while he's got an hand in his pocket and the other one is holding the umbrella. He's got a little sad and worried look like this morning, and he's looking in front of him probably thinking of something. Most probably of that something that's bothering him.

Perfect moment.

"Hey Kid…" I call him and obtain his attention.

"Yes?" He answers turning to me.

"You know, these days you've been a little absent-minded, like something is worrying you…"

The noise of the rain runs between our words, he stays silent for a while.

"No, don't worry, I've been thinking of the Kishin and all…that's a quite problematic question and I can't push that out of my mind."

He is really bad at lying. He should learn to do that better.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" I say certain of me. He looks in front of him and shrug.

"No, but I would like if you do that"

"Sorry but that's not what's gonna happen"

He sighs and keep on walking. We're now treading on a path that goes along a canyon, the level of the water is slowly increasing down there. I wonder if there will be problems cause of that…I'm tired of waiting for his answer…and if he didn't answer till now, I don't think he'll ever do that...

"Kid, I'm just worried about you, I don't like the look you had, and still have on these days, that's all. If you want someone to talk to, I'm here. I know you're thinking that I'm just another one that is trying to invade your life but, trust me, I'm doing this for you…" He sighs another time and his look becomes even more sad.

"Is it something that happened in the Book Of Eibon?"

At this point the atmosphere changes. He lowers his head so that I can't see his eyes and his soul wavelength becomes cold. I shiver just at its the perception. Then I notice that the wavelength also became sad. I lower my head too to encounter his eyes. But he looks away and shifts to the left to not encounter my stare. Why is he acting like this…?

"Kid…"

"Maka" he cuts me off in a hurry.

"Please understand that these are my problems and nothing of your business."

He says that looking at the road and where he's going to place his feet. That hurt. Nothing of my business…? This is the time to say that words are worse than knives.

"Kid-"

"Maka I said-" he won't cut me off again.

"Shut up and listen!" I almost shout. He looks at me a little surprised.

"You're my friend, how would this not be my business?!" He looks away again so I continue talking.

"I know. We're not as close as Black*Star and I, Soul and I, Tsubaki and I, put whoever you want at their places to me that's the same, we're not close as them! But I can't look at you in this state! A moment you're happy and smiling and the one after you have that worried and sad look on your face, that's terrible! It hurts a lot to see you like that!"

I stop in the middle of the road and go in front of him to make him look in my eyes. I lower the tone of my voice and take him for his shoulders, while he tries another time to avoid eye-contact.

"What's going on Kid?"

He looks at his feet with an even more sad look, if that's possible. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out from it, he just lowers his head more not able to look in my eyes, and lets the umbrella fall on the street. The sound of the rain surrounds us and we start to get wet. I release his shoulders from my grasp but keep on looking at him, waiting for an answer or something like that. But he stays silent.

Minutes passes and we still stand in the middle of the road, I look around me then decide to sit on a bench a little distant from where we actually are. I grab his arm earning a look from him, but nothing more. I take the umbrella from the street and then run towards the bench. At least that's a sheltered place from the rain. I sit there after releasing Kid's arm and bring my legs on the bench to warm up a little. It's freezing and I'm also wet cause of the rain. I'm usually resistant to colds, but by this pace…

Kid places his jacket on my shoulders without me noticing and says:

"Wear that, it will keep you warm" After his small speech he sits next to me and starts to look at the drops falling on the street, with the same sad expression. I enjoy him knowing that I would just get the situation worse keeping on trying to make him talk. I put my arms in his jacket and I cross them on my chest, with the legs still on the bench. There's a small scent on his jacket…it's a good one. I lunge my head between my shoulders and look at the street and the canyon. The melody performed by the rain gets me sleepy. I look at my watch. It's six o'clock. I close my eyes a little and the sleep almost swallows me down, but Kid lightly pokes on my arm, making me open my eyes and look at him.

"It's six o'clock, and even if this bench is well sheltered I don't think that's a good place to sleep" he says slowly. I yawn in response and then nod with my head. He stands up in front of me so I look in his eyes one more time. I'm almost sure we talked by just staring at each other. I asked him if he really didn't want to talk and he answered "not this time", with just the eyes. Like telepathy. He offers me a hand to help me stand up. I look at him then at his hand, and I take it. I stand up beside him, stretching a little and trying to wake up.

"No?" I ask sure that he would understand, but this time not looking at him. He would know anyway that I were asking him the last time if he was ok like that.

"No" I sighed at his answer then handed him the umbrella. I also give him back his jacket, even if unwillingly. I liked it.

He takes the umbrella and opens it, but something catches my attention. I rub my eyes to be sure that I'm not still sleeping, and I see a girl in front of a precipice. I wide my eyes at the realization that she's probably going to throw herself down in the canyon. I begin to run to her, not caring of the rain.

"HEY, YOU! STOP THAT!" I shout with all the air in my lungs, but it seemed like she didn't hear, probably because of the noise of the rain. The noise that also covered Kid's voice before all that I could see just went black.

"Argh…" that's all that I can manage to say and then sit and begin to cough. My throat hurts…and I'm all...wet?

Then I realize that I'm sat in the middle of a road, under a pouring rain. I remember that I was going home from school after cleaning the classroom with Kid…Kid? Where is he? And what the hell am I doing here? I suddenly remember of the girl on the precipice and run toward the point where she was. There's no sign of her, and she isn't down in the canyon…what happened? Why did I faint? Where is that girl from before…?

I begin to cough again, harder than before. How much was I unconscious? I look at my watch, they are half past six now…I was like that for something like half an hour...Kid…I need to find Kid…maybe he knows what happened…

I stand up and walk some paces before my heart almost stops to beat. On the street. I think nearly where i got up from. Kid is on the street. Lying on the asphalt. Covered in blood. I…can't move. How…why…what…

My legs feel shaky and I fall on the asphalt. Then I realize that I have to go help him. I stand up so fast that I almost fall on my own legs, then hurry to him. I kneel beside him and try to wake him up.

There's a pool of blood beside him, and he doesn't answer. He's got a large wound on his chest and he's stretched out on the ground, face to the asphalt. I shake him harder but he doesn't wake up. His eyes are opened and cold like the asphalt I'm kneeling on.

"Kid…Kid…" I keep on shaking him without thinking, waiting for an answer from him. He has to answer. _He has to answer. _Please…answer…Kid…I beg you…You…can't…

"KIIIIIID!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! haha sorry I had to do one, just one time in my life XD Don't kill me for this...**  
**Ok, here we are, with a dying Kid on the street, and yes, I know, I'm evil doing something like this, forgive me**  
**Next chapter will take longer, sorry, I have homework and homework and homework. Then some other homework. And I haven't got that much time to write. But don't worry, I think I'll make it in a week, I don't think that it'll take more time than that. But I WILL finish this fanfiction. I hate when others leave theirs half-way.**  
**Also, QuantamTheory, thank you again, and anyway, Stein wants that poor animal again...hide it, for the poor bunny's sake. Oh, and thank you for the review XD**  
**Finally, Glownight, thank you for the review, and I know, poor bunny...  
See ya next time y'all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, i reached chapter 5! Yay! Thank you for following this fiction this long, this chapter is two times a chapter that i usually write! Enjoy!**

* * *

Maka's P.O.V.

I slowly open my eyes, I see the white cellar and I feel a warm sheet on me. I hear rain hitting a window somewhere but I don't know exactly. I get up still dizzy and sit on the bed I now realized I'm on. I look at my hand, then ask myself why I am here. Blurred images run through my mind while I try to remember what happened. Before I can reach a conclusion, the door opens creaking. I look at it while I'm still confused and someone makes his entrance by the door. It's Tsubaki and…Soul and…Black*Star, Liz and Patty. They're all in the room, eyes locked on the floor. I try to stand up seeing them, but that's useless…I feel so tired… I'm kneeling on the floor and I look at their faces. Before I can ask them what's going on, the door creaks again. This time they are my father and professor Stein. They all surround me, while I'm on the floor, and they have blaming looks on their faces. What the hell is going on? I close my eyes a little…to regain some strength and try to stand up again, but that's no use, it's like I'm glued to the cold floor. I look again around me to check the situation, this time there's the entire Shibusen staring at me. What happened? Why is it all like this? Why the infirmary's walls vanished so suddenly? I start to be worried and turn around again and again scared of the people surrounding me. I begin to breathe really fast and I haven't got air in my lungs anymore, I feel like I'm drowning.

"Why didn't you save him?" A female voice asks from behind me. Liz is still looking at the floor, but I'm pretty sure she was the one to talk. Wait…what? Save…who?

"Yeah, sister's right, why didn't you save him?" Patty says from Liz's left side.

"Maka, you were there, but you left him to death" Black*Star adds to Patty's speech. I don't understand…what are they talking about?

"You're useless" another voice adds.

"I don't know why I'm letting someone like you wield me" Soul's voice at my left shoots through my heart. Someone like me? What did I do? I want to ask but the voice doesn't come out. My throat hurts and I can just lie on the floor and listen to the others' words. I can't remember…why?

"You're not worth living"

"Yeah she shouldn't be live…Kid should have not saved her…He would be still alive"

What? Kid? Kid died?

"Yeah, if it wasn't for her he would still be with us" No…I…Kid…

The people starts to approach me, I try to escape but I'm powerless, and surrounded…they're…they're coming close…someone…someone help!

I open again my eyes and I find myself in a…wheat field? I'm wearing a white and light nightgown in a wheat field? The ears are all of a bright golden and there's a tree behind me, a green and enormous tree. The light gives the scene a sepia effect, while a gust of wind moves my untied hair, the ears of wheat and the leaves…it's so peaceful in here…I sit under the tree and look at the horizon…I can smell the peace in the air and let her enter and fill my lungs but…something worries me…I close my eyes again.

I open them again and I'm not in the field anymore…this time I'm in a house…it's familiar but I don't remember whose house is this…I walk down the corridor and reach a large room. It seems to be a hall…I turn right and see someone in the room. Kid? Wait why is he that…small? He must be 4-5 years old….not more…but he still has got those three stripes in his hair and…those eyes of his…

I walk to him but it seems he can neither hear me nor see me. He's got a white short-sleeved shirt and a pair of black shorts. He's sat on the couch and it looks like he's waiting for something. I look around me. The house is already perfectly symmetrical…was he that obsessed even that young? Now that I think of it I wonder if he really was born with that symmetry OCD…The little Kid sighs and stands up. He looks somewhere near me and for a moment I think that he can see me, but I turn and see a clock on the wall…it's five to eight p.m..

He suddenly runs towards my direction and literally passes "through" me. This thing is getting weirder and weirder…I follow him, he runs in the hall and stands up looking at the door. Then after two-three minutes he sits behind the door, and firmly stares at it. What is he doing? Maybe he's waiting for his father, Lord Shinigami, to come home. I walk over and sit next to him, waiting for something to happen. I look at another clock on the wall and it's 2 minutes to eight. Perhaps that something I'm waiting for will happen at eight? Knowing Kid's obsession…

Even if I was joking with that thought, at eight o'clock someone really entered. Kid that was sat to my side ran to the door, and behind that there was…I don't know…the images begin to be blurred…I can't see…Ugh…my head…it hurts…what's happening? Am I gonna change the scenario again? I can see a light…I'm coming…I can hear…

"MAKA THE INCREDIBLE ME CAME TO SAVE YOU! WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" I can't believe it…

"MAKA-CHOP!" ugh…that idiot of Black*Star, shouting like that in an infirmary...and shaking me like that! He deserved it…maybe he deserves some other hits…

"Idiot…" I mumble under my breath. After that someone enters the room running and calling Black*Star…obviously Tsubaki. She kneels down near him to check his conditions. I don't think he's good, a fountain of blood is running down his forehead.

"Ugh…" Hell my head…it hurts a lot…I bring my hands to my forehead as it would stop the pain…but that's not like that…damn it…it hurts really much…

Tsubaki in the meantime already noticed I was in pain and neared me, I felt her hand on my back. I grin my teeth and close my left hand into a fist while the pain overcomes me. I can hear Tsubaki's voice call for me but the pain is really too much…lots of images run through my mind…blurred ones and focused ones…so many of them…Then the reality touches me and drags me into it…and I remember all…

A tear slowly begins to fall down my cheek and the pain decreases. I'm finally able to hear again Tsubaki words clearly, but I can't…Kid is…

"HEY WHAT'S THE PROBLEM GIRL!? WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" Black*Star shouts again but I can do anything but let the tears fall without being able to stop myself. I begin to sigh and shake, Tsubaki is still at my side and she's getting worried, but she hugs me tight, so I cry on her shoulder.

"HA! I GET IT! I GET IT!" I don't mind, I don't mind what he gets I…I…

"DON'T WORRY MAKA KID'S OK, HE JUST GOT BADLY INJURED BECAUSE THE GLORIOUS MYSELF WASN'T WITH YOU! HYAHAHAHHAHAH!"

Kid is…okay? I wide my eyes and stop to cry, I raise my head from Tsubaki's shoulder causing her to be a little surprised, but she then smiles and says, with her kind voice:

"Yep yep, Kid's ok, don't worry over him" I look in her eyes with a still worried look, but her face reassures me that she's telling the truth. I rub my eyes and wipe them up with the sleeve of the pajama I'm wearing, still sobbing. I sit on the bed after having regained some composure and try to summarize what happened.

"Ho-"

"Oh hey, Maka, how are you?" A voice asks from behind me. I keep my position, surprised after having recognized the voice's owner. Then I slowly turn myself in the direction and see Kid standing beside the door, with a questioning face, probably because of my behavior. I wide my eyes and realize he's okay, standing on his own two feet. He's wearing black trousers and jacket…and wait! An asymmetrical jacket? It has buttons but it's opened, showing is usual white shirt. His suit is not tight like the usual…it gives him a more adult and handsome tone. Wait, what? Handsome? Where the hell did that come from?

"Houston calls Maka, Houston calls Maka, can you hear me?" He says trying to catch my attention. I immediately stand up and hurry to him. I stop in front of him, he raises an eyebrow looking at me questioningly. I look in his eyes then my eyes fall on his chest. And I begin unbuttoning his shirt. Don't ask me why I did something like that. Don't ask.

Kid tries to stop me saying something, but that's no use, I have to see if…if he got injured cause of me…

I finally finish my work, after a fight with Kid to open the shirt, with a confused Tsubaki trying to stop me by words and the hysterical laughs of Black*Star, I'm able to see bandages around his chest. I stop and look at them, then move away my stare. Kid notices and says:

"If that was the problem, couldn't you just ask "How are you Kid?"" With an annoyed tone, before tying his shirt up again. I'm still looking at the floor, I can't look in his eyes after what happened…

"Hey Maka" I sigh and politely answer.

"Yeah?" I can't hear either Black*Star's laughs or Tsubaki's voice, so I look around to discover they're not here anymore. Idiots.

"…" He stares at me with a little worried look.

"Are you ok?"

"Ye-" I begin to cough, so I put an hand in front of my mouth and shift to the right, so I don't cough in his face.

"Oi" Kid exclaims seeing me like that. He puts a hand on my back and takes me back to my bed. He sits next to me and waits for the cough to stop. His hand slowly goes up and down on my back, it's warm…

After two-three minutes I stop and take some time to catch up for a little breath.

"How are you?" He asks from my side. I shift back and stretch to the pillows, lying between them. I close my eyes and rest a little, then from that position I tell him:

"Better, thank you" It comes out with a hoarse voice.

"Really?" He says worryingly.

I nod a little, but I'm sure he doesn't believe my words. He's still sat on the left side of the bed, I open my eyes to see him again, but stop almost suddenly and just close them again.

"Maka…" He puts a hand on my shoulder and looks at me but I can't do the same…how could I…

"You know...sometimes you're really predictable" I don't move, I don't talk. I wait for him to continue.

"I can bet on it, you're feeling guilty for me getting injured while you're still safe and sound"

I hold back a sigh and squeeze a little a pillow under my arm. He sighs then keep on talking.

"I know you're also feeling bad, because that's what happens every time…people get injured and you can't do anything for them…" I squeeze the pillow more.

"Like it happened with Soul…" I can't hold it anymore. I sigh and a tear falls down my cheek. I wipe it away and take a big breath, pretending nothing have happened.

His gaze turns sad looking at me like that. Before I notice then, he wraps his arms around me, and takes me to his chest, in a kind hug. He pats and strokes my back gently, and rests his head on mine. I let go of the pillow and hug him, sobbing on his chest and clenching my fists on his poor shirt, finally letting my tears escape my eyes. We stay like that for a little, or maybe for lots of time, I lost perception of it…of all I have around me. It feels like in his arms, I can stay like that forever without anyone annoying me…I stop crying and rest on his chest, still hugging him, but less tight. People who suffered till they hadn't got tears to cry anymore know what I'm feeling like. This is that moment of smoothness and calmness that you reach after a lot of pain. When you think that nothing worse can happen and rest without worries or anything, like a time-out. He retires a little, so I look at him, with my eyes still flushed from all the tears. His eyes rest on every inch of my face, looking at them like gold in his hands, after that he places a hand on my forehead and strokes a little my hair. He's got a warm and soft hand…I close my eyes, with my cheek to his chest, enjoying the moment. He keeps on caressing my hair with his gentle touch, if I could freeze the time this would be a perfect moment. He hugs me tight again, moving my head in his lap. He begins whispering in my ear:

"Maka, you're one of the best meisters in this school, you turned Soul into a Death Scythe while I wasn't here, you defeated Gopher and Arachne and that's not all you made. You are one of the best persons I've ever met too. You're kind and hard-working, you're also loyal to your friends like no one would ever be. You're intelligent and smart, you're strong, in your physic and in your mind. You don't have to worry if anyone of us gets injured, we would do everything for you, you're our friend, you're my friend, ok? You'll find the way to thank us, but to me that's no problem if you don't do that too. You're a little touchy sometimes, and you should really quit Maka-chopping people or you'll end on killing them…but that's what makes you Maka. You're perfect like that."

I begin to sigh again and I hug him so tight I think he can barely breathe. No one said to me words as kind as these…

"Thank you, Kid…" He smiles and breaks the hug, much of my sadness. I cough a little and look at him, now standing in front of me.

"Don't worry, it's ok" Then he offers me his handkerchief, and I use it to wipe the last tears up. I still have flushed eyes, but it's better like this.

"Hey Kid?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering…how much I slept?"

"I think…2-3 days"

"And you're…ok? I mean, you were lying on the asphalt with that large wound on your chest…so…"

"Psh, who do you think you're talking to? I'm a shinigami, I heal faster" He says with an arrogant look, making me giggle.

"What are you laughing about? You don't comprehend my strength and magnificence" He keeps on talking like that and I start to laugh. Then he smiles of a really warm smile and says:

"You're better like that, y'know?" I smile in return and nod.

"Thank you"

"You already said that"

""Thank you" is one of the few phrases that you can always repeat without worries"

Then the door cracks open:

"MAKAAAAAAAAAAA YOUR DADDY'S HERE FOR YOUUUUUUUUUUU" One after another, they all come to me.

"SHINIGAMI-CHOP!" Lord Death's voice says from behind him before he gets chopped in the middle of his head and lies on the floor.

"Hey ya, Maka! How are ya?" He says with his childish voice.

"Fine, thank you *cough*"

"Good good!" he answers.

"Ehm…Lord Death, why are you here?"

"No reason in particular, I heard you awoke and I came to greet you" If it's ok with him…

"Oh hey son! Have I ever told you that your white stripes on your hair are beautiful?"

"Father…please…leave me alone…" Kid says before falling in depression, next to my father that is now holding…a Maka-doll? WHAT? Goddammit that man is a maniac!

"Maka! Are you ok?" My weapon's voice asks me from behind Lord Death.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry, I'm ok" I say uninterested.

"Oh hey Maka did you see Kid?" Liz appears from the door with her smiling sister. I turn and point at the corner where Kid and…my…father…are crying.

"Jeez" She answers and goes comforting her meister with her sister, which is laughing at the scene.

Wow, this room is filled up of people. That came all together by a door. In the same moment. I hope they weren't behind the door listening to the conversation I had with Kid…

Tsubaki suddenly reappears, her too from the door. And smiles artfully to me. I shiver at her stare. Then Black*Star enters shouting like the idiot he is:

"HEY YOU GUYS! YOUR GOD HAS FINALLY APPEARED!" What the hell, this room became a mess…the only ones that are missing are…

"M-Maka…h-how are y-you?" Chrona's shy voice asks. When the hell did he enter?

"Hey ya Maka!" Marie-sensei says from behind Chrona. Then Ragnarok jumps out of his back:

"Hey tiny-tits!" A Maka-chop suddenly hits his head…or like this I thought…my chop landed on the poor Chrona's head…

Gosh what happened?

"HEY!" I shout, gaining everyone's attention and the silence in the room. I wait two minutes looking at everyone in the room.

"Why is there so much people in my room?" They look to each other then shrug.

"I decided to come here, because I'm your weapon, so I told Black*Star that I was going. He said he was coming too with Tsubaki." Soul says. Then Tsubaki adds:

"He didn't want to wait for Soul, so he ran over here, and I followed him. You woke up because of Black*Star and then Kid arrived. We exited and waited for the others, and had a walk. We encountered Marie-sensei, and we told her we were going to visit you later, so she decided to come over too, and run to Chrona to ask if he wanted to go.

After that we met Soul and we went together with him to your room."

"We saw them walking over the infirmary, because we were there for Kid, and asked where they were going. They said all to us and since we were going there too we followed them." Liz says.

"I was running from that mad scientist of Stein, he wanted to dissect me…again…and I saw the group walking randomly in the school after the end of the last hour. So I asked them help to hide. Patty kindly let me hide in her locker, with her stuffed giraffe. After I avoided him I thanked them and asked where they were going, discovering they were visiting you, my little Maka." My father says still holding my…doll…

"And why is Lord Death here?" They all turn to Lord Death.

"Yeah, why are you here?" Asks Black*Star.

"I finished the tea and I came over to borrow some from Nygus!"

"Nygus…?" I ask.

"Yeah, she has the emergency stock, Sid gave her that!" We look to each other then decide to keep off the question.

"…" Silence stumbles in the room.

"So…uh…" Liz starts.

"Well, I guess we can make her tell us what happened 3 days ago to Kid and her" Lord Death says.

"Yeah, what happened?" Soul asks. I look at them with a questioning look. And god, Tsubaki is still looking at me with that strange stare, someone stops her!

"Well…I…I thought you knew, and I…was going to ask you that" I say uncertainly.

They look at me disappointed and surprised.

"Ha?"

"I woke up on the asphalt…I didn't see anything…I thought Kid would know what happened"

"Kid says he doesn't remember anything…"

"Yeah…I just woke up in the infirmary without knowing anything…" Silence stumbles again in the room.

"Well I guess I'll go, I also have to meet Stein, Spirit come with me. Excuse us. Bye-!" Lord Death says and drags away my father with him.

"Gasp! Stein! That's true! I have to cook dinner for him! See ya guys, I have to do!" And Marie-sensei leaves the room too.

I look around me and we are the same group as always, Kid, Black*Star and Chrona with our weapons. And no one talks. Then Liz jumps off of the chair she was sitting on.

"KID! ARE YOU OKAY?!" She approaches him and begins to shake him. Hard.

"Lii-iz I-am o-ok s-sto-p t-that" She hears and does what her meister suggested. I raise an eyebrow to them.

"But…but…"

"Liz, cool down, I'm okay, since I'm a shinigami I heal faster. I'm not completely fine but I can walk on my own by a place to another" She looks at him, then nods comprehending what he said.

"Yeah, that's a good explanation…"

"Hahahahaha sis' you should see your face!" Patty says from behind her laughing.

"Hey, now that I think of it, what time is it?" I ask.

"It's six p.m." Soul answers looking at his watch. At his side there is Tsubaki, still looking weirdly at me. I sigh in annoyance.

"HEY WAIT!" Liz shouts out of nowhere, startling me.

"KID!" She says pointing at him.

"Y-yeah?"

"YOU'RE WEARING AN ASYMMETRICAL JACKET!" She finishes her sentence.

"GOSH IT'S TRUE!" Patty and Black*Star add at the same time. Kid looks at himself then falls to the floor.

"I'm trash…garbage…I shouldn't live…" He starts mumbling.

"The real question is: why are you wearing that? And who convinced you on wearing that?" Liz asks him.

"I…found this suit near my bed today when I woke up in the infirmary…since I didn't want to wander in the school in pajama I…I wore it…without noticing it was asymmetrical…" Kid said still lying on the floor.

"YOU DIDN'T NOTICE IT!? EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! APOCALYPSE WILL COME SHORTLY!" Liz shouted and ran away. Her sister began to laugh her ass off, then followed her:

"Sis' wait for meeeee" And we remained in six. Seven counting Ragnarok.

"M-Maka…I have to go…it's g-getting late…" Chrona said.

"Ah, don't worry, you can go" I smile and wave my hand to him. "Bye!"

And so we were left in five. And it was silence again.

"Kid you should get up from there…" I say to a sad and depressed Kid, but I receive in response just a sigh.

"Black*Star what do you think of going home? I'll cook you whatever you want! Soul, Kid, do you want to come?"

"Will I have to cook?" Soul asks.

"Of course not! You will be our guest!" Tsubaki answers.

"I come" he immediately says. He's such a lazy ass sometimes…

"Kid?" She then turns to Kid questioningly.

"No…I'll have to go home and cook dinner for Liz and Patty in half an hour…I'll stay with Maka a little more then I'll go home…" He says. Still on the floor.

"Wait, aren't you still hospitalized?" I ask.

"Nah, they dismissed me this morning, don't worry" He answers.

"Ok then, bye guys!" she lets my friend and my weapon go before her, and shoots another strange glare to me, then waves her hand to us.

"What does she want?" Kid asks from the floor, looking at the door.

"I…don't know…" I answer not sure of myself.

"Anyway you should get up from there, you'll get a cold" I tell him.

"Shinigami don't have colds. But I think I'll get up anyway."

"Good idea"

"So you really don't remember anything?"

"No, sorry, I told you, I just woke up in the middle of the road…ah wait!"

"What?"

"The girl on the precipice!"

"Yeah! Yeah I remember that! You ran towards her suddenly and…and…I can't remember anything from that on…however we should tell that to the others tomorrow"

"Yeah you're right"

"It's almost seven…I have to go…"

"Uh…yeah…"

"Is there some problem?"

"Ah no! Don't worry! I'll talk to you tomorrow, go home, Liz and Patty are probably waiting for you" I smile and reassure him.

"Ok…bye Maka" He says approaching the door.

"Good night" He says kindly and smiles to me.

"Good night, Kid"

* * *

**Hey guys! Remember to leave me a review, ok? And, yeah, i know, Chrona is supposed to be an enemy now but here's the explanation: I forgot. But since i don't think his presence will harm the story, why not? (tradution: i was too lazy to change that part :P) thank you for reading, see ya to the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, i returned from my little break, i had sort of a writer's block, and it took me more time to update, sorry. But here's finally chapter 6! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lord Death's P.O.V.

I walk down the stairs after I left Spirit run away somewhere. He's not supposed to hear our conversation…nor to know what's possibly going on.

The stairs finish and I turn to my right, in a dark corridor. Only the candles light up a little my path, but, since it's night, I can't see very well where I go. Anyway I know the way to the place of the appointment by memory. I walk up a little more then I see the scientist standing against a wall, smoking a cigarette like always. I reach him and keep the silence between us. After that I ask him:

"Was it him?" The man standing in front of me, much smaller than me, looks firmly at the floor, while the smoke of the cigarette flies between us.

"Yeah, probably"

Maka's P.O.V.

I wake up in the infirmary, again, and look around myself in the empty room. I stand against the pillows and I look at the watch Nygus-san kindly left me to know the time. They are half past seven a.m. Some light enters from the window, and I get up from the bed. I take with me the change of clothes and go into the bathroom. I get washed and dressed, after that I lie again on the bed, waiting for someone to come, or something to happen. After ten minutes Nygus-san enters the room silently and notices I'm awake. She turns the light on and approaches me.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I still have some cough and the throat hurts a little, but I'm fine"

"Let me check you"

I stand up and follow her. She listen to my breath with a stethoscope and checks my temperature.

"You're perfectly ok, it's just a day from when you awoke, but if you want you can go to lessons" She says. I think over the question, then accept to go there. I wouldn't know what to do here and I hate doing nothing…

"What time is it?"

"Ten to eight"

"Perfect, I'll go attend the lessons then, I'm on time too"

"Ok, but if you don't feel good say that immediately to Professor Stein and tell someone to come with you too"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye Maka"

I exit the infirmary and walk towards my class. Some students walk in the hallway, but the most of them is probably already in their own classrooms, it's five to eight now…I better hurry too…

I speed up the pace, and after two-three turns I arrive to my class. I enter and gladly notice that Professor Stein isn't here, then look at the desks and at my friends. Soul and Black*Star are talking and laughing between them while Tsubaki is just sitting beside them. Oh she noticed me. She looks to me normally. Glad of it I let out a sigh of relief, she doesn't stares at me like yesterday. I reopen my eyes after having closed them in the act of sighing, and she is looking at me again like that. She's also got a smile that says "poor idiot, she thinks I forgot", but forgot what, I don't know. I glare at her annoyed then walk up to my friends.

"Hey guys"

"Oh hi M-WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Soul asks concerned.

"Nygus-san said that I could come to lessons even if I woke up just yesterday" I answer normally.

"HEY YA MAKA!" Black*Star shouts in my face, and a Maka-chop lands on his head. Then from my back Tsubaki pops out and says:

"Soul, Black*Star, can you leave me Maka for a little?" Soul looks at me questioningly, but I shrug not knowing what to say. Black*Star just lies on the desk.

"Sure, why not" Soul answers. At that words Tsubaki drags me away by my arm, then stops and stares at me with the same look from last days. I can't stand it anymore.

"No good morning for me?" I ask sarcastically. She just giggles.

"Will you tell me what's going on with you?" Another giggle.

"OH COME ON" I say annoyed by the situation.

"Nah, you know…" She says approaching me from behind and half hugging me. She giggles again. "WILL YOU ANSWER ME?" I shout out of my mind for her behavior. She giggles again. This time I…

"Guys take your seats, we're having an incredible dissecting lesson today!" Professor Stein voice calls from behind.

"Sorry Maka, the Professor arrived, we'll talk later!" And she runs to her seat. Gosh, Tsubaki can be really annoying sometimes. I follow her not wanting to be the thing Professor Stein will dissect today. When I sit beside Soul, he asks me in a whisper. "What did Tsubaki want? She's acting strange lately…" I nod at his speech, then tell him: "I don't know, she just giggled and said "Nah, you know…"" He shrugs at my answer and moves his attention to the poor victim of today. He looks at it normally, then his face passes from a relaxed one to a shocked one, so I turn to the animal professor Stein today decided to dissect.

"WHAT?!" I shout. HOW THE HELL IS HE SUPPOSED TO DISSECT AN ELEPHANT IN THIS CLASSROOM?! AND HOW DID HE CATCH IT AND TAKE IT TO THE SCHOOL!? Then a realization hits me. It hits me hard. Like a train at the station that derails exactly on me.

WHAT IF HE WANTS KID AND ME TO CLEAN UP THE CLASSROOM AGAIN TODAY?!

I then realize I shout in the classroom, and now everyone is staring at me.

"Ah, don't worry Maka, you and Kid won't be the ones to clean up the room today" I sigh in relief letting the breath I held on exit my lungs.

"Thank Death…" My classmates look to each other and understand my reaction, then turn again to the Professor, waiting for the blood show. I lunge my head in my arms not wanting to know how the hell he will dissect that animal…then, looking at my right side, I notice that Kid is missing. After that I remember that he always comes at eight o'clock because of his symmetry OCD. I look at my watch and I discover that it's just five minutes to eight. Well, time flew away…one minute to eight o'clock, Kid will enter the classroom in seconds now. 5…4…3…2…1…? No one's coming. Weird, he's always here by eight. Did something happen? Liz and Patty aren't here too…I'm getting worried…

I raise my head to see the lesson, and there's, well, how can I put it in words…Professor Stein is on top of the elephant with a chainsaw and…oh Death…please, make him stop or make me fly away. I'm actually hoping in the second one the most…

A knock on the door, Stein's chainsaw stops at some inches from the poor animal's chest. This is proof that Lord Death's actually thinks of us sometimes. Sid-sensei stands near the door, and is telling professor Stein to exit the room. What's going on? Maybe WWF finally decided to punish Professor Stein?

Sid-sensei enters again the room, without Professor Stein.

"Guys, you're dismissed, class will finish earlier today" At his words a lot of students starts to yell in happiness and pack their things. But I still sit in my desk, staring at the door.

"Oi, Maka, come on. The others are heading to Death's Bucks, do you want to come?" I think on the question then answer without even looking at him.

"No, I have something to do…" Said that I begin to pack my things, and after finishing that I exit the class in a hurry.

I wonder if Kid's absence is connected to the class finishing earlier today, guess I'll go visit him. I'm in the hallway and I run to the exit, and down the stairs of the school, I have a bad feeling…

After I got in the town I try to remember where Gallows' manor is, and head towards it. Shops have opened and lots of people are in the street, having a walk, jogging, or buying something at Death's bazar. I skip everyone I find on my way and arrive in front of Kid's house, finally. I'm heavy breathing now because of the run, but I manage to jog to the gate and, passed that, to the door.

I stop, a little uncertain of what I'm going to do. I fix myself a little and regain a little breath, then I ring the bell of the door. After some seconds the door slowly opens and it shows a still in pajama Liz. She's got a worried look.

"Hey Maka, what's up?" She asks trying to hide her concern.

"Um, today I didn't see you and the others, and since class finished earlier I came along to visit you. Is something wrong? You've got a really worried look." I ask. She looks to the floor, then before she can speak Professor Stein pops out behind her.

"What's the problem?" He asks to Liz, but since she doesn't seem to want to answer I do that for her.

"I came here because I was worried. Liz, Patty and Kid didn't come to school, and since class ended earlier I came to check." We stay silent for a little, while Professor Stein's cigarette lets smoke wander between us.

"Come in" Stein finally says. All of this isn't really good…

"May I ask what happened?" I shyly ask my teacher while we keep on walking.

"Kid felt bad this morning, and I was called here to check on him." Kid? Kid felt bad?

"How bad?"

"It seems the wound on his chest is worse than I thought. Actually that's not really the problem, it's more the stress that he went through. After all, he was found lying dead in a street under the rain, he lost a lot of blood, and this things put his body under stress…I guess that shinigamis' bodies are not invincible…just more resistant. He's also an incomplete one so…" Strange…I never heard of Lord Death getting badly injured or needing rest, neither I read it somewhere. Maybe it's because he still isn't a complete shinigami…like the Professor said…but still, it's starnge...

We keep on walking through the corridor, the professor puts his hands in his pockets.

"Yesterday evening he seemed to be okay…how is he now?" I ask worried.

"He's not dying, but he has to rest, at least a week, don't let him get up or do anything, he has to recover." He answers turning at Liz, who isn't listening to his words.

"What happened this morning?" I look at Liz waiting for an answer. She begins to speak.

"Today I woke up like always, and got up with my sister. We went downstairs, still sleepily, waiting for Kid to cook the breakfast. We're not good at cooking so he always does that for us. We sat at the table, then noticed Kid still wasn't there. We were about to go check in his room, but he came before we could do that. He was walking weirdly, like he hadn't the strength to stand up, but I let him be thinking that maybe he was just a little sleepy too. He reached the table then sat by his chair with a hand on his forehead and between his hair. He was breathing a little heavily, so I became concerned and asked him if he was ok. He didn't answer, so I placed a hand on his shoulder, and noticed that he was sweating and shivering. I got up from my seat and I called Patty to help me understand what was going on. We took him in his room and then I said Patty to stay beside him and help him if he wanted something. After that I ran to the school to call Professor Stein and a little later after that you came to visit…"

"I understand…" I answer still thinking of it.

"Here we are" We stop in front of a door then enter in the room. As I enter the room I see Patty sat on a chair beside a bed, she turned to see who was to enter. She hasn't got her always happy face, she's concerned too of Kid conditions…Then in the bed, under a blanket, I see Kid. He his sweating and breathing a little heavily, he's probably sleeping. His face is paler than the normal and he has got a worried look, like someone who's having a nightmare. I said him that he would catch a cold lying on the floor like that…I let my hand lay on his forehead and stare at him.

"Maka, it's better to leave him rest, let's go." Professor Stein voice calls me from behind. I give Kid one last glance then go away with all of them.

"Liz, Patty, I already told you what to do, there's nothing more I could do here, so I'm leaving. You're dismissed from class till Kid recovers." The sisters nod in answer and Professor Stein leaves. I look at my watch. It's half past twelve a.m. Now that I think of it…

"Liz, Patty, can you cook your lunch?" They look at each other then shake their heads in a no.

"Last time we tried to cook something, we almost burned down the house…we'll just order something to eat."

"Let me cook something, I don't think you'll like to eat the same thing for seven days, I'll make you something for today. If it's okay with you I'll come to help you at home and all."

"Would you really do that? We don't want to annoy you, but you would save our lives…" Liz says to me sighing.

"Don't worry, there's no problem"

"And Soul?"

"He will survive"

"Ok, let me show where the kitchen and the other rooms are, just to make sure you won't get lost in this house."

An hour later

"Ok, I made lunch and dinner, and set up the rooms with Liz and Patty" I call the sisters and give them their meals.

"I'll go check on Kid and then I'll leave. Do you need something more?" They shake their heads while eating, so I go towards Kid's room.

"Oi, Maka!" Liz's voice calls me from the dining room.

"Yeah?" I shout in response.

"You cook really well, y'know?" She answers from the room.

"Thank you" I smile and shout back, while the two sisters laugh downstairs. I miss Kid's room twice, but I finally find it. This house is enormous...

I slowly open the door, Kid is still sleeping, so I approach his bed. I go in his bathroom to take a towel, wet it and then wash a little his face from the sweat. I come back from the bathroom and begin to softly wash his face, then go back to wet again the towel and leave it on his forehead. I sit beside him, on the chair Patty was sat on earlier. I stare at him a little, he's got a calmer look than before. His breathing is more regular, and he sleeps peacefully in his bed. I caress his cheek then stroke his hair a little, finally I reluctantly leave the room. I go downstairs and say to the sisters to put the dinner in the microwave for two-three minutes before eating it, then leave the house. This is going to be a long week, isn't it?

* * *

**Hey there! I hope you liked this chapter, things go slowly in here, but will soon take an interesting turn! QuantamTheory, thank you for following my fic so long, you always leave a review for me, i'm always glad to see your opinion, thanks! Also a thanks goes to all of you who are reading this, followers & co.!**  
**See ya to the next chapter, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I brought to you chapter 7 after a week, but i hope you'll enjoy it...and forgive me. here ya go!**

* * *

Maka's P.O.V.

They are three days now that I keep going to the manor to help Liz and Patty with the house. I go to school then go meet them at their house, cook the meals like lunch and dinner for them, and clean the house with their help. It usually requires a lot of time, because Gallows' manor is really enormous, but since we're in three we're fast, and we chat during that so that's also enjoyable. Kid is still sleeping from when he fainted, three days ago, but his conditions keep improving, the professor said he's going to wake up these days.

Now I'm heading to Kid's house, for the fourth time this week. Soul got a little angry because he would have to do everything on his own for the time I wasn't at home, but he understands the situation and lets me be. I finally see the symmetrical house on my way and reach it jogging for the last meters. I ring the doorbell and wait for someone to come and open the door. This time Patty opens the door smiling to me with her childish face and says half-shouting:

"Hi ya Maka!" I answer like her saying:

"Hi ya Patty!" I gain a wider smile and a giggle from her. She shifts to let me enter the house.

Liz's hand waves me when I pass near the couch and I high-five it.

"Hey Liz!" I say while smiling, earning a thumb up from her position and the answer:

"How're ya Maka?"

"Fine, and you two?"

"Good enough"

"Shall we start tidying up the rooms?" I ask.

"YOSH!" They shout in unison, then Liz adds:

"Maka what do you think of splitting up this time? You'll have the principal rooms since you don't know well the house, and we'll go clean the ones that are more distant. We'll do it faster, why don't we try?"

"Ok, so I take the living room, the dining room and the kitchen while you go cleaning the other rooms?"

"Yep"

"Would you go check on Kid too since you've got less to tidy up?"

"Yeah, sure, don't worry"

"Patty, I'll take the east side, you take the west one!"

"'kay sis'!"

"Meet ya here when we finish Maka!" Liz shouts already running away.

"Ok, let's start…" Since I'm already in the living room I'll start with this room. The room is already clean, I just have to tidy up the floor and set up the sofas. I take the broom and brush the floor, then put it away and set up the cushions on the sofas. Finally I control the TV and the paintings and go to the dining room. I take a rack and wash the table then brush again the floor and change again the room. I clean the kitchen but not the oven since I already know that I'll have to use it to cook. I do the washing-up and order the various things in the kitchen. There are also so many books on cooking. Kid must like to bake, there are many things written on little sheets of paper between the pages. With a perfect hand-writing. Obviously Kid. But I never met a guy who liked to cook…I should ask him when he wakes up… After I finished I go back to the living room and wait for Liz and Patty to come. Then I see a bookshelf and decide to pick a book. Let's see…there are many books…I already read some of them but I'm curious about that. I pick the first one from the shelf. "The elegance of the hedgehog"…a really beautiful book, I remembering reading it many times…I really love this book.

I open it and begin to read quickly, skipping through the pages, when something catches my attention. There are underscores. Interesting, I want to see what kind of phrases did the one who read these books underscored. It usually shows what type of person the reader is…

Well, here we go… "She had a very tired look, more tired than sad; I thought: "that's how suffering expresses on good people's faces, it doesn't show, you can see only a great weariness". I wonder if I look tired too." I remember this one…I underscored it too…I go to other pages, other underscores about spatial concepts and philosophy…

I change book, other underscores. Move on Oscar Wilde… "The happy prince and other stories" Skip, skip, skip…oh underscores. The title of the story is "The nightingale and the rose"…Ok, here's the pace... "It's said that the nightingale loved the rose to hug her so much that the thorns pierced through his heart", I never read so much about Oscar Wilde…guess I'll start looking for his books. Let me check another one to be sure…Wilde…Wilde…oh, here we are, "The picture of Dorian Gray", I already heard of this book…let's see… "Experience is the name we give to our errors"…then…

"Oi, Maka?" I jump and close the book, immediately turning to the voice owner, then I sigh noticing Patty was the one to call me. Wow, I skipped a heart-beat…

"Yeah?" Patty looks at me questioningly, then she says:

"You should put it where you found it, Kid is gonna be angry if he knows that you might have ruined one of his books…" While I still try to realize what she said, she takes gently the book from my hands and put it where I found it, paying attention not to ruin it.

"Does Kid read?" I ask.

"Yeah, a lot too. First time I came here, he almost killed me just for letting a book fall." Well, I would have done the same…I hate when people doesn't treat books as they should be treated.

"Was he the one to underscore the books?"

"Yeah, it's one of his habits, I don't understand it and I don't see the need to do that, so I don't ask."

"You know, Patty, I never heard you talk so seriously" She always laughs and plays with stuffed giraffes. She must respect Kid so much if she behaves like that for him.

"Kid-kun deserves it. He has always been so kind to me and my sister. He picked up us from the street and treated us like sisters. We're gonna be at his side till death, and even after. He saved us." She says almost in a whisper, slowly and sincerely.

"How did you meet?"

"Mmhh…it was something like three years ago…Kid was sent from his father to observe us and report what he discovered. He was skating down a dirty alley, and we saw him. He was dressed pretty well, so we tried to steal something away from him. All went well, and we stole some money.

Some days after we were found by people that had a grudge on us, and they were going to kill us, then Kid saved us and offered to us to be his weapons…That's how it went"

"That's all?" I ask a little surprised: "I mean, you were born in the street, you lived in the street, and then you suddenly meet a guy and become friends with him?" That's strange. Patty turns to me and starts to talk:

"Well, not really, at first, sis and I wanted to steal away everything from him and then throw him away somewhere." She says smiling and laughing. Oh…well…that's not a really good thing what they wanted to do...

"And? What happened to change your mind?" Patty looks away thinking hard over the question.

"Well, mission after mission, we always postponed the moment when we would rob him…till we slowly began to love him and like to stay with him…and we totally forgot of everything…Kid made us happy…we couldn't think anymore of doing something like that to him." I understand why they're always in sync, why they stick together…or at least why the sister do.

"Patty, why do you think Kid sticks with you girls?" I ask to the blonde in front of me.

"You know Maka, Kid has always been alone. His father never was at home, and he lived all alone. First time we put a foot in here, my sis and I thought that this house was really hollow. No hint of dust, no disorder, all perfect. The house of a ghost. It was really sad, to see that guy all alone…I think that's why he wants to stay with us, we're his…family. His father also told us that he hadn't any friend, all the children were scared by him, because he was Lord Death's son, and no one dared to approach him."

It never came to my mind…what he has been through…I never thought of it, I never paid attention to it. He's been through a lot of loneliness and pain…he suffered so much. He fought his battle alone. He didn't have a mother and a father like I had to help him. He didn't have friends. How much has it been hard, to finally find some friends?

"Hey Maka, by the way, have you checked on him?"

"Ha?" What?

"You have to go check on him, don't you?" That's true! I have to check Kid!

"Oh Death, I forgot! I'm gonna do that now, sorry!"

"Don't worry!" Patty says laughing from downstairs. I run to his room, and this time I find it at the first shot. He's still sleeping, calmly, under his blanket. I approach the bed, and stare at him. He surely is improved from three days ago, he's neither sweating nor shivering nor heavily breathing, he's just peacefully sleeping. He's got a relaxed look and he is lying on his left side. I sit on the chair and keep my eyes locked on him. I think about what Patty said. He had no family, no friends…I put a hand on his cheek, and slowly caress it a little, then remove it and clean up the room a little. I move a little the ornaments and put in order his bedside tables. I find a book in one of the drawers of them. It seems to be really old…

"You shouldn't snoop between the things of other people" Someone says from my left. I wide my eyes realizing Kid is awake and he's looking a little annoyed to me. Then I turn to the book and immediately put it in the drawer where I found it.

"Thank you…" He says closing his eyes again, with a tired voice.

"H-hey, how are you? Wait I'll go call Liz and Patty, and Professor Stein too…maybe also your father…" I say already standing up.

"Wait, wait, stop right where you are…" he replies slowly with a tired voice. I turn and go back to him, then stop by his bedside table and take some water to offer him.

He tries to sit on his bed, but he seems really powerless, I try to help him but he does it himself the third time. I take again the water and pass it to him. He drinks three glasses, much to my surprise, but I let him be, he must have a dry throat.

"How are you?"

"Fine, I think, beside the fact I feel so tired and powerless…"

"Do you need something? Do you want to eat or anything?"

"No, I'm ok like this…thanks…" He says trying to stretch a little. Then he adds:

"How much did I sleep?"

"Three days and a half, or something like that"

"Wow…never slept so much…" He says rubbing his eyes.

"What did I lose? What happened when I was unconscious?"

"Ah, nothing, just the dissection of an elephant, of a dolphin, of a duck and of a deer"

"Is it me or Professor Stein is slowly starting to dissect even more things?"

"No, unluckily that's not just you…"

"Hey Maka"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I don't want to be rough or nothing nor to say that I don't want you here, but why are you here?"

"Oh, don't worry, that's just that I decided to help Liz and Patty with the house, after knowing they couldn't cook."

"Ah, thank you then for saving my weapons from death from starving, and for avoiding my house to get burned to ashes." I smile and laugh a little in answer.

"Kid we should really call the sisters and Professor Stein to check on you, wait a minute okay?"  
"Do you want so badly to leave me?" He says with an offended look and turns away.

"Come on, let me go now. I'll be back in a minute." I say laughing at his reaction.

I exit the room running down the stairs, and find Patty and Liz on the couch, probably waiting for me.

"Hey Maka, you're late, we've been waiting for you. Let's go, I'm hungry." Liz says from her spot on the sofa starting to stand up and walk to the dining room.

"Ah, then let me refer Kid that the two of you will see him after lunch" I say normally and start approaching the room. But something skips beside me at an incredible speed. I smile and begin jogging to Kid's room laughing to myself.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter, and, before i forget, all the rights for the books go to the respective authors, and, unluckily, soul eater isn't mine. So, like always, lemme know what you think, and i'm sorry if i made grammar errors. to the next time, and, please LEAVE A REVIEW!  
Come on just one, a little review to let me understand what you think and if you want to help me on something, or just to say me you like or dislike the fic. **

**Anyway, see ya next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh..hey there, i didn't forget you, don't worry buuuut...XD ok no excuses i'll just go in the corner of the room and apologize. but before that! the answers to the reviews! *ahem***

**Delta5744: Awww thank you, i'm so glad you like it that much! Thank you for reviewing!**

**BookandAnimeNerd: Thank you soooo much, her ya go for the next chapter, thanks for the review and enjoy!**

Maka's P.O.V.

I keep on walking down the corridor, trying to remember where Kid's room could be. This house is really big after all…I think that maybe I could use soul perception…Then a voice reaches my ears and I understand that I only have to follow the screams of Liz who is probably crying to Kid's side, and the laughs of her sister that is looking amused at the scene. It comes from that door, so…

I open the door already smiling and laughing at the scene I could find when I would enter. Like I predicted Liz is crying like a fountain at Kid's side, while he looks uninterested and a little annoyed between her arms, which are squeezing him to death. Patty is on the floor near the bed laughing like a mad woman and Kid is trying to calm down Liz and make her let go of him. I smile at the sight and let out a giggle, then go pat on Liz's shoulder saying her to let go of Kid before killing him:

"Liz, let him go, you're gonna kill him if you hug him that tight…" I say turning serious.

"WAHAAAA!" is the only answer I can get from her, then she starts shaking Kid while crying out:

"KID, YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU DARE DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!" and then starting to cry again.

"Liz, it's not my fault if I felt bad, how could it be? And however stop crying, shouting and shaking me, because, one, your tears are making my pajama asymmetrical, two, your shouts are piercing through my eardrums, and believe me, it's not a good sensation, finally three, you're annoying me, stop it." Kid answers while his weapon keeps on shaking him.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND BE SO COLD?!" Liz shouts right in his face while keeping on shaking him. Kid then slowly turns his head to me and tells me:

"Maka, please" I take my hard-covered Greek vocabulary from my hidden place and shot it right in Liz's face. She falls down on the floor unconscious and her sister looks at her at first a little surprised, then she begins laughing her ass off.

"Maybe I exaggerated…"

"No, don't worry, it's perfectly fine. She's still symmetrical" Kid adds from his side smiling. I look again at her, then at his sister, and finally at Kid.

"You're mad…" I say smiling at them, then turn to the door.

"Well, it's lunchtime, Patty, drag your sister to the dining room, and place ice on her face, we're having lunch. Kid, are you coming? Or would you prefer eating here?" I ask Kid, who is still contemplating the red mark I left on Liz's face while mumbling something like: "What a perfect shot…perfectly symmetrical…ah…symmetry…"

"Kid come on, answer, will you?" He stops observing Liz's face and says:

"I will be downstairs in ten minutes, give me the time to change myself and I'll be there" I nod and help Patty taking Liz to the living room, where we let her lie on a sofa with ice on her face. She recovers after ten minutes and starts talking:

"Oh Death…I had a beautiful dream…Kid finally woke up, and we were all there, and he was ok, and he was talking…" She says a little under her breath, touching her face, probably still in pain. Well it was a hard hit. Have you ever been hit by a hard-covered Greek vocabulary? It's a drag only to take it with you because it's really heavy…taking it in the face…well…

"Sis, Kid really woke up, it wasn't a dream! It's just that Maka hit you with a really heavy book to make you let go of him! It was fun!" And said that Patty starts laughing again. I look at Liz that stares at her with a puzzled face, then I have to stop her from running to Kid, and being hit with the vocabulary again.

I convince her stopping, so she and her sister help me with the plates and the table. After 15 minutes, a sleepy and yawning Kid reaches the dining room and sits on one of the chairs:  
"Geez, I'm so tired" I keep Liz from assaulting him again and between a punch and another of hers to make me let her go I answer: "Tired? Still? You SLEPT for FOUR DAYS!" I say frequently changing tone because of my fight with Liz.

"How comes YOU'RE! STILL, TIRED!" The fight gets harder. At some point she bits my hand: "HEY WHAT THE HELL!" I shout taking back my hand from her mouth.

"Liz, I can understand you're starving, but eating Maka isn't a good thing, ok?" Kid says sarcastically from his chair. In the meanwhile Patty is sat on another chair and she is laughing hard at the little play.

"KIIIIIIIIID!" Liz shouts while throwing herself on Kid.

"STOP IT ALREADY!" I shout out of my nerves for her behavior and hit her again with the dictionary, while heavily panting. I groan and take back my dictionary throwing her on the sofa again. Patty's laughs become harder and I shoot her a death glare. She stops laughing, but keeps giggling to herself. Kid, behind me is looking frightened at Liz, poking her a little with a finger, to see if she is still alive.

I walk with heavy paces still angry for her outburst of…happiness? And prepare the lunch, taking out the ingredients. Before I notice him, Kid approaches at my left and asks if I want some help:

"No, don't worry, that's fine. You have to rest anyway. Sit on the sofa or on a chair if you want, ok?" He looks at me a little more then goes away, or so I thought. He comes back with a chair and sits next to the table of the kitchen, looking at how I cook the meat I found in the fridge. We stay like that for some minutes, till I begin to cut the meat and Kid tells me:

"You know, if you make the meat a little bit smaller it'll come out better" Kid says staring at the meat, and turning to me, while I stare to him puzzled. He gets up from his seat and approaches me from behind, then takes my right hand, who is still holding on the knife, in his, and slowly shows me how to cut the meat. Whispering at my ear the explanations:

"If you keep on cutting the meat like this, the pieces will be bigger and harder to spice and cook, and people can also leave a part of them, it would be a pity…cutting the meat smaller, you will spice and cook them faster, the meat will be tasty and it will be easier to eat…" He says while showing me how to cut the meat.

"Also, put your knuckles before the end of your fingers when you cut something, it will be harder to get cut…"

I nod at his explanation finally understanding what to do…even if I can't help but let a little blush creep on my cheeks because of our proximity…and because of his warm hands on mines…

He goes back to his seat leaving my hands and looking at me and the meat.

"Try" He says pointing at the meat. I copy what he did before me, paying attention on everything while doing it. After finishing I look at him for a sign of approval. He smiles and nods at my work:

"Now you just have to get used to it" I smile in answer, happy for my success, beginning to prepare the other pieces.

"So the books on cooking are really yours…" I say to him while cutting the meat.

"Hm…yeah…since I'm the one who cooks, at least I try enjoying it. Is it strange?" He answers from the chair he sat again on.

"No, of course not…oh well, I mean…I don't know many guys who like to cook…Soul does that just because he must do that, Tsubaki's the one who cooks for Black*Star…now, I don't know the others, but, it's a little incredible for me…you seem to know how to cook very well too"

"Well, thanks, now that I think of it, it would be really awkward to see, Black*Star in an apron cooking a meal for Tsubaki…" He says half-laughing.

"Wow that would be hilarious…" I answer laughing too. We keep on chatting like this, enjoying the moment, Kid and I never find the time to talk one-on-one, we always have to stay with our friends, but it's cool to talk with him.

"Hey Kid, can I ask you a thing?"

"Yeah, sure"

"What was that book I found in the drawer of your bedside table…?"

"Oh…that is a book I got as a present from a person important to me…" He says and looks away a little sad, maybe I brought up something I shouldn't had to…

"Sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you…"

"Don't worry…that's just…nothing…it's a thing I don't talk much about…" He lowers his voice and looks at the table now really sad…I approach him and pat his back.

"Don't worry Kid, if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to…" I weakly smile at him, and go back to cooking. I put the meat in the oven and set the time, then walk beside him and tell him:

"Hey, why don't we go in the dining room? Lunch is soon to be ready, better go" I offer a hand to him, which he accept without not too much doubts. He stands up but stops and lean to the table behind him, making me get worried.

"H-hey…" I say moving a pace towards him.

"Don't worry…I'm ok…just a moment of weakness…" He then stands up completely showing me he was saying the truth.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, let's go" And so he starts walking to the dining room. I follow behind him, but he suddenly stops and I bump in his back, then suddenly step back.

"What's wrong?"

"What do I do with Liz?"

"Oh, let me go before you, if she tries to assault us I won't have any mercy on her" I say taking out my dictionary. Kid shudders and lets me go and open the door. Liz is looking at us, then at the vocabulary in my hands. Again at us, then at the vocabulary in my hands. An awkward silence stumbles in the room, even Patty is silent and doesn't dare to even try to laugh. We pass like that some minutes then Liz speaks out:

"I-I won't touch him" I put my vocabulary away and sit on the chair, while Kid follows me and pays attention to always have me between him and Liz. He must have not liked the previous experiences. I keep on glaring at her remembering the bit she left on my hand from before, she looks away scared, but then apologize for her reaction: "S-sorry for the bit…" Her sister smiles from her side and I accept her excuses.

"Don't do that again, I won't be responsible of you and of what happens to you if you do that" I say with a menacing tone.

"Yes…ma'am…"Liz stutters and shudders because of my words. Well she is sorry and she said she won't do that again, no problem.

I check the time and notice that it's time to take out the meat, so I go to the kitchen and fetch the tray with the meat, putting it on the table. Liz and Kid are sort of arguing about her behavior, but not seriously, they're joking, and Patty is laughing in the background, I think happy about coming back to normality. I smile too and say:

"Lunch is ready, come here!" We eat the meat and enjoy the lunch, chatting and joking, happy of Kid's return.

_Later…_

I finished to prepare the dinner for Soul and me, and I put it on the table, with a serious face motioning him to eat it. He looks at me like "Did you poison it?" I just stare at him and move the meal towards him. He hesitantly takes a piece of meat from the plate and puts it in his mouth, I keep on looking at the scene.

"This meat is really…" He doesn't finish the phrase and I shudder worried of making an error.

"Cool! How did you make it? Did you add something special? It's tastier than the usual you know?" I just take a piece and store it in my mouth, then another one till I finish eating and there's nothing left in the plate. Soul questions me for all the time but I keep silent and when I finish I just go to sleep like nothing happened.

It really was better cut in smaller pieces…

**From the corner of the room: thank you for reading this fic and following the story of this crazy person...leave a review please**

**Oh, and , almost forgot about it, this eighth chapter! 8! there are also eight reviews. Kid, i do this for you. U.U  
XD ok bye byeee-!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey theeeeeeere! I ddon't remember when i posted the other chapter...this is actually bad. Sorry i understand you may be angry at this but i also wrote the next chapter to this. And i'm updating in three four days. So...don't kill me please?**

* * *

_I'm wallowing in the mud, I'm all covered in dirt enjoying this beautiful day. The sun shines on my head and warms the surrounding. The great light his rays bring in this park makes the colors of the surroundings shine with such a warmth that it's almost impossible to be in such a beautiful place._

_People chat and play around me, someone with his sons and/or daughters, someone with his friends and relatives._

_It's so lively here, everyone is happy, even me. I notice that the mud that covers me is asymmetrical so I put it in another way, so she is happy…_

"_KID! We have to go home!" A female voice I know very well calls me from behind. I turn to the source of the voice smiling and begin to run. When we reach each other she stops me and looks at my dirty clothes. She doesn't talk, she just stares at me intently with her brown eyes while some of her red-brownish hair gets in her view and she moves it away to keep her symmetry. I look at myself too, hoping that I didn't mess up my symmetry. She then smiles and hugs me saying:_

"_Yup! Perfectly symmetrical! So proud of you, my son!" I smile more and return the hug tightly, happy to see her smile and approval._

"_What do you think if now we go and buy some ice cream, Kid?" She asks still smiling and offering a hand._

"_Mum, shouldn't I get changed? I'm all dirty…" I say uncertain of the situation._

"_But you're still symmetrical! That's what really matters!" She bumps a fist in the air with happiness._

"_But now that I think of it we can't buy ice cream with you in that conditions, so, we're gonna pass from the house and change so we can go there, ok?" _

"_Yup!" I answer smiling and holding my mum's hand._

_Somehow the space changes, and I'm not going home anymore, nor I'm covered in mud, but I'm still holding my mum's hand and we're walking down the street we usually use to go to the ice cream shop._

_I turn to see her face, but I can't see it, the sun gets covered by a cloud and the surroundings become grey and lifeless. Even her, who usually shines just with her smile. I call her worried of what's happening, but she doesn't answer me. I can't stop or shake her so she turns, I can just keep on walking. I look around, black mist takes the shape of people and I look at them._

"_Masumi…why did you leave me like that…why did they take you away from me like that…" a completely black figure whispers to himself in a corner of the street. It's the incredibly tall figure of his father half-crying, kneeling to the ground. He's repeating to himself the same speech as before many times…why is dad like that?_

_He vanishes while we keep on walking, and another scene takes shape._

"_Spirit, this is the fifth time! Why won't you stop that?! I can't stand this anymore…I'm leaving…I'll ask divorce" Said the shape of what seemed to be a woman yelling to a man with red hair._

"_No, Kami, please stop! I will change! I promise, this is the last time!" Answered the tall man, trying to convince his wife._

"_It is the last time. You won't cheat on me anymore. I won't be at your side anymore. Nor Maka is." Said sadly the woman after turning and trying to get away from the red haired man. But he stopped her grabbing her arm._

"_Wait Kami! Don't do stupid things! We can go through this!" Shouted the man._

"_NO SPIRIT! I CAN'T GO THROUGH THIS ANYMORE! Do you know how much it hurts seeing you husband cheating on you?! Do you know how much it hurts keeping on hoping when there's nothing to hope on?! Knowing that the man you love doesn't love you back?!" The woman with blond hair turned to his husband and yelled at him while some tears were streaking her face. She is so sad…why is that man making her suffer so much?_

"_That's not true! I love you Kami!" The man told her._

"…_then why do you always cheat on me…?" The woman said slowly and sadly between her tears before going away leaving her husband in that place, not talking anymore. The man suddenly vanishes again in black mist, and I continue to walk hand in hand with my mother, down this sad and lonely street._

_Again the mist flows in another place just to let me see other scenes. This time they are the woman from before and a little figure, probably my age now._

"_Mama, why are we going away from daddy?" The little girl asks the taller figure._

"_Daddy and I don't want to stay together anymore, so we're going away."_

"_And why don't you, mama? Is it because of the women dad is with?" The woman hugs sadly her daughter and tells her: "No dear, it's not their fault. I just wasn't strong enough to keep us together. It's my fault." A tear streaks down her face, but she wipes it away quickly. Her daughter stays silent while she watches her mother packing the last things before separating from his husband. The scene turns into mist again and moves to another place. _

_This street never ends…the sadness in it never ends…_

_This time there's a woman sat on a chair that leans on a table. She's sobbing and crying but I can't see her face. She has bright blond hair and she's wearing a black and yellow outfit. Another woman, with short black hair approaches her and pats her back._

"_Come on, Marie…stop crying, it won't get the situation better…"_

"_But, but…she's…"_

"_I know you and Masumi where great friends, b-but…" Her voice breaks at half of her sentence and she sits beside her friend holding her hand tightly, letting some tears escape her eyes under the glasses. The blond haired woman turns to her and hugs her whispering something to her ear. The other one just brings the free hand to her mouth and tries to stop the sobbing while the images blur and fade again._

_I'm feeling so bad…I want to go away…this hurts so much…_

"_So…she's gone?" A white haired man talks to the telephone smoking a cigarette. A muffled sound comes from the phone._

"_Why didn't you call me?" Another muffled sound comes from the telephone, then it's the absolute silence. Another muffled sound then the answer from the man with a screw in his head._

"_Yeah, I'm coming…when is it?" Again the answer from the phone and then the voice of the man again._

"_I'll be there in time, bye" The man closes the phone and gets up from his rolling chair. He leans on his writing-desk, where there's a computer and a lot of stuff but a clean and tidy spot where there is a photo with a lot of people. He takes it in his hand, stares at it for some time, and then trashes it as the mist takes place of the images again._

_I was preparing myself for the next scene, but the mist went away, and we remained alone. Me and my mother. Since I can't see anything around us I look straight in front of me, and I see black people standing in a field of grass. We aren't on the street anymore, and rain begins to fall on us, more and more as we approach the black people. When we're walking past them I recognize the people I saw before, they all have their faces down, looking at the grass. We keep on walking till I pass my father and the red haired man. His wife is beside him with the little girl and they just stand in the rain. I'm completely wet, but we finally reach the end of the field, where there's a black box…long like a person and wet because of the rain. I turn to my side to see my mother, but she isn't there anymore…I walk mechanically to the box, like I was ordered to do that. When I'm in front of it I look again at myself before opening it, and I notice I'm older this time, like 15 years old. I've got a white soaked shirt and long black trousers, standing in the rain looking at what I finally recognized as a coffin. _

_I don't want to open this coffin, but I have to._

_I don't want to look inside this coffin, but I have to._

_I don't want to discover who's in it, but I have to._

_I have to, but i don't know why._

_I put my shaking hands on the coffin and try to open it but the black figures from behind, which were just standing before, grab me by my arms, by my clothes and head. They drag me back, I try to punch and kick but they're too strong, I can't move, they're too many, they're tightening their grasp on me and they're quietly saying to my ears while covering my mouth:_

"_You don't have to! You must not!"_

"_Don't do that, don't do that!"_

"_You don't want to, believe me!"_

_Lots of voices tell me from every side I can think of as they keep on moving me away, and as their hands become more numerous and stronger. I want to go away, let me go, please…I try again to move but that's no use, they've got me and I can't do anything, but listen to them:_

"_She's not here anymore, accept it!"_

"_Why can't you just forget it? Why are you so stubborn in this?"_

"_You're making her sad…you're killing her…"_

_Please, stop, please…I won't, I won't open the coffin but let me go please…_

"_You're so useless…"_

"_Just a stupid grown-up baby that keeps calling for his dead mum…"_

"_What a pitiful scene"_

_Why won't they let me go? Why are they doing this to me? They brought me here, I…_

_The people stop, still covering my mouth as they put me down before a man and a woman. I look up at them, with scared and sad eyes. But they just look down at me with mercilessly eyes as a huge weapon falls on me and all blacks out._

I wake up and violently sit on my bed sweating and shivering. I look around me and recognize my room then at me to see I'm in my pajama in my bed. I can't quit shivering and the sweat covers me from head to toes. I bring a hand to my chest, on my heart, and feel its fast beats. I stay put and regain a little composure, as I begin to calm myself. Before I can notice tears stream down my face, but I wipe them violently away, angry with my weakness. I stay there, breathing a little heavily, trying to contain myself, as the images of my dream pierce through my mind again and again, and other tears streak my cheeks, not being able to hold them in anymore. I sob quietly, alone with myself. I lie on my bed and stop crying. I'm acting like a child, no, like a baby. I am so stupid and…weak. Crying like that on something like that. I'm so hopeless. I look over at my clock, it's 4 a.m. and it's completely black out of the window.

I turn to the drawer of the bedside table in the silence of my room, I look at it then move towards it. I open it and take the book out of his place putting it on my chest. I take a big breath then breathe it out. I open the book letting my eyes wander on the words written in her perfect handwriting. It's the book where she appointed everything of her life, from the least to the biggest. Her diary, where she released her mind from all the work and the responsibilities. I read some passes that reminds me of her, but it's late night and I can't see very well, I can't also turn on the lamp because I'm scared I would wake up someone. So I put her diary back in his place in the drawer and lie again on the bed, this time having completely regained my composure.

I start worrying about school but I remember that I don't have to go tomorrow since I awoke just yesterday, and well, tomorrow is also Sunday. I let out a heavy sigh as I close my eyes and fall asleep again, thinking of the more and the less, praying not to live again a nightmare like that.

* * *

**Here we go. Another dream, because yes, i love writing about dreams. There's something special in them. Also...yeah i always had this headcanon that Kid had his obsession over symmetry because of his mother. Let me know if you agree, if you don't agree, if you hate it, if you love it and bla bla bla. I'll accept every review, even from penguins, bunnies, rhinos, aliens, psychos and everything.**

**Bye bye-~! And thank you for reading!**


End file.
